屈辱的
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#LibrettoNoUta] Seiko adalah seorang gadis yang sering dianggap aneh dan dibully oleh orang lain. Suatu saat, Seiko mendapatkan sebuah kejadian di mana ia sangat dipermalukan dan itu membuatnya depressi.


**屈辱****的**

**Disclaimer: Corpse Party belongs to Makoto Kedoin. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

**Tema: Painful Past.**

**Lagu yang dipilih: Keyakizaka46 – Kuroi Hitsuji.**

**Interpretasi tema: Terkadang di dunia ini ada suatu hal yang aneh. Kenapa orang yang pendiam selalu dianggap aneh? Bukankah yang namanya sifat itu bukanlah pilihan? Terkadang, kita tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang yang menganggap suatu hal yang tak mereka sukai adalah hal aneh. Kita bisa benci terhadap seseorang namun, tak seharusnya kita mempermalukan orang itu. Dipermalukan? Mungkin, itu adalah hal yang membuat kita tersakiti. Mungkin, saat mengalami hal itu beberapa dari kita ingin menguburkan diri kita dalam-dalam dan merasa depressi. Ya, itulah dampak sebenarnya dari sebuah hal yang kita inginkan. Jangan pernah mempermalukan orang karena kita akan menghancurkan seseorang yang sudah kita permalukan.**

**Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Seiko adalah seorang gadis yang sering dianggap aneh dan dibully oleh orang lain. Suatu saat, Seiko mendapatkan sebuah kejadian di mana ia sangat dipermalukan dan itu membuatnya depressi.**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang tengah terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya yang masih mengantuk mencoba melihat jam yang tengah terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi yang berarti setengah jam lagi sekolahnya akan dimulai. Ia beranjak menuju toilet dan membasuh wajahnya sambil bercermin.

'Ini hari Senin, yang berarti aku akan pergi ke neraka itu lagi,' batinnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Gadis itu menghela napas, menghambil handuk, dan beranjak menuju _batthub _untuk segera mandi. Nama gadis itu ialah Seiko Shinohara, berusia 17 tahun, dan merupakan siswi kelas 12 _Kisaragi Gakuen_.

Saat ini Seiko telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolah, ia menghela napas saat ingin keluar dari Apartemennya. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, ia harus berangkat ke sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi neraka baginya. Seiko tak bisa melakukan apa pun, membolos pun percuma karena di hari berikutnya ia akan tetap kembali ke tempat itu.

Seiko adalah anak yang pendiam, pemalu, dan juga susah bergaul. Oleh karena itu, ia sering ditindas oleh orang lain karena dianggap sebagai anak aneh. Namun, kenapa ia justru ditindas? Salahkah ia mempunyai sifat seperti itu? Kenapa orang pendiam selalu dianggap aneh? Bukankah mereka tidak pernah mengusik kebahagiaan orang lain? Seiko tidak pernah mengerti akan semua itu.

...

_BYUURRRR!_

Seiko memejamkan matanya saat merasakan adanya kucuran air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sang pelaku dan ia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut biru yang menatapnya dengan seringai licik. Gadis itu adalah Ayumi, anak pemilik sekolah yang sedari dulu tidak menyukainya.

Seiko hanya menunduk sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar. Namun saat tengah berjalan menuju mejanya, Ayumi tiba-tiba berteriak ke seluruh kelas untuk mempermalukan Seiko.

"HALLO SEMUANYA, SI GADIS _FREAK _DATANG LAGI. ADA YANG MAU TEMENIN GAK? KASIHAN, TUH TAK PUNYA TEMAN HAHAHAHA."

Teriakan Ayumi disambut gelak tawa oleh satu penghuni kelas, Seiko yang berada di sana langsung menangis. Gadis itu benar-benar sakit hati dengan perlakuan Ayumi yang membuatnya semakin malu berada di kelas. Merasa tidak tahan, Seiko langsung beranjak dan berlari keluar dari kelas.

"YAH, SI _FREAKY GIRL _MALAH CENGENG." Ayumi kembali berteriak dan semua orang di kelas itu kembali menertawai Seiko.

Seiko semakin mempercepat larinya saat ia kembali mendengar teriakan Ayumi yang mempermalukannya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahan berada di kelas, terutama mendengar tawa teman sekelasnya yang seakan menganggapnya hina. Saat tengah berlari, Seiko menemukan ada seorang gadis berambut pendek yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggandeng seorang pria tampan berambut cokelat.

"Naomi," gumam Seiko lirih menyebut nama gadis itu.

Nama gadis itu adalah Naomi, dahulu ia adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang Seiko miliki di sekolah. Memang, dulu di sekolah Seiko masih mempunyai seorang sahabat dan itu adalah Naomi. Namun, sekarang Seiko sudah benar-benar sendiri karena sang sahabat meninggalkan dirinya hanya demi seorang laki-laki. Kekasih Naomi bernama Satoshi yang merupakan kakak dari Ayumi, Satoshi juga tidak menyukai Seiko sama seperti adiknya.

Seiko menunduk dan mulai berjalan pelan saat menyadari kehadiran Naomi. Gadis itu benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajah Naomi karena itu akan menambah rasa sakitnya. Namun, Seiko juga sesekali melirik ke arah Satoshi dan Naomi yang menatapnya dengan dingin sambil berlalu mengacuhkannya. Seiko berbalik dan ia menatap punggung Naomi dan kekasihnya yang mulai menjauh, seketika air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Seiko benar-benar merindukan persahabatannya dengan Naomi.

"Naomi," gumam Seiko lirih.

Satoshi adalah dalang di balik hancurnya persahabatan Seiko dan Naomi. Saat itu, Naomi tengah memendam rasa pada Satoshi dan begitu juga dengan Satoshi yang memendam rasa pada Naomi. Hingga akhirnya, Satoshi pun menawarkan Naomi untuk menjadi pacarnya dengan syarat ia harus menjauhi Seiko dan Naomi pun menyetujuinya.

Ketika mengingat hal menyakitkan itu, Seiko kembali terisak sambil mengenggam dadanya yang terasa sesak.

...

_Skip time._

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Kalian bisa mengganti pakaian kalian dan setelah istirahat, jangan lupa berkumpul di lapangan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _Miss _Yui!" seru anak-anak secara serempak.

Akhirnya _Miss _Yui pun keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan anak-anak yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk berganti pakaian. Seiko pun menghela napas setelahnya, ia benar-benar benci pelajaran olahraga karena pelajaran ini membuatnya harus merasakan namanya kesendirian. Mengapa begitu? Karena di pelajaran ini, selalu ada sesi bermain secara berkelompok dan itu membuat Seiko merasa kebingungan karena tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin bermain dengannya.

Gadis itu menghela napas dan langsung beranjak dari kelasnya menuju toilet. Tanpa Seiko sadari, di belakangnya terlihat Ayumi yang tengah berbisik-bisik kepada teman-temannya sambil menatap Seiko dengan tatapan licik. Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi, Ayumi dan kawan-kawannya pasti tengah merencanakan sebuah kejahatan untuk Seiko.

"_Guys_, ayo nanti kita kerjain si Seiko biar tahu rasa!"

...

Sesampainya di toilet, Seiko langsung masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik untuk berganti pakaian. Namun tanpa gadis itu sadari, Ayumi yang berada di luar bersama teman-temannya tengah bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada Seiko. Dua menit kemudian, Ayumi langsung mengambil baju olahraga dan baju seragam Seiko yang menggantung di atas pintu bilik lalu, mereka pun kabur meninggalkan toilet tersebut.

Di dalam bilik, Seiko dibuat terkejut saat ia menemukan seluruh pakaiannya hilang. Gadis itu membulatkan kedua matanya dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia bingung kenapa pakaiannya bisa hilang begitu saja dan ia juga takut akan memakai apa nantinya saat keluar dari toilet.

Gadis itu berjongkok dan melihat keadaan luar kamar mandi, ia melihat pakaiannya ternyata berada di bagian luar ruangan toilet. Menghela napas, Seiko pun beranjak diam-diam keluar kamar mandi dan menuju pintu keluar untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Saat ingin mengambil pakaiannya, Seiko dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Ayumi dan kawan-kawannya.

"Wah, si anak anti sosial lagi telanjang. Mana pakaianmu? Jangan bilang, kamu mau pamer _body _ya!" seru Ayumi dengan nada mengejek.

Seluruh teman-teman Ayumi dan Ayumi sendiri langsung menertawai Seiko yang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Seiko yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menangis, ia ingin sekali berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan memakai pakaiannya. Namun, tubuhnya seakan lumpuh sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam menatap Ayumi dan kawan-kawannya yang masih menertawainya.

Dengan senyum jahat, Ayumi langsung mendekati Seiko dan menarik tangannya hendak membawa Seiko ke suatu tempat. Seiko yang sudah terlalu ketakutan, hanya bisa terdiam dan pasrah mengikuti Ayumi yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

...

Seiko terkejut saat Ayumi membawanya menuju lapangan, gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan apabila suatu saat Ayumi akan mempermalukannya di hadapan umum. Seiko ingin sekali memberontak namun, tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk melakukan hal itu.

Setelah berada di tengah lapangan, Ayumi langsung mendorong Seiko hingga gadis itu tersungkur dan kakinya tak mampu untuk berdiri karena ketakutan.

"SEMUANYA, ADA ORANG GILA LAGI TELANJANG."

Teriakan Ayumi mampu menjangkau seluruh lingkungan sekolah. Semua murid yang tadinya tidak kelihatan, langsung keluar dan berkumpul di lapangan. Seiko yang melihat di lapangan sudah banyak orang yang mengerubuni dan menatap tubuh setengah telanjangnya, semakin malu dan ketakutan. Kedua matanya terpejam tanda ia tidak ingin melihat tatapan mencela dari semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Seiko gila! Seiko gila! Seiko orang gila!" seru Ayumi dengan berteriak dan ia semakin memancing semua orang yang ada di sana untuk mempermalukan Seiko.

Mendengar teriakan Ayumi yang mempermalukan dirinya, membuat Seiko tambah malu dan ia pun menangis saat itu juga. Seiko pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya dan ia melihat orang-orang di sana tengah menertawainya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

Merasa tidak tahan, Seiko pun berdiri dan langsung melarikan diri dari sana.

"YAH, ORANG GILANYA PERGI," Ayumi kembali berteriak untuk mempermalukan Seiko dan disambut gelak tawa oleh orang-orang yang berada di sana.

...

Seiko terus berlari dan tak mempedulikan tatapan serta bisikan dari orang-orang yang ia lewati. Ia terus berlari sambil membalut tubuh setengah telanjangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sampai akhirnya, Seiko pun menemukan sebuah toilet dan langsung masuk ke dalam sana.

Sementara itu di tengah lapangan, seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek terlihat prihatin dengan keadaan Seiko. Naomi menghela napas, ia yakin sekali kalau Seiko pasti merasa malu dengan apa yang Ayumi lakukan pada gadis itu. Seketika perasaan penyesalan pun muncul di dalam hati Naomi, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan lapangan dan berlari mengikuti Seiko yang mulai sedikit menjauh.

Saat ini Seiko sudah berada di dalam bilik kamar mandi. Gadis itu terduduk dan menekuk kedua lututnya, ia terus menangis karena rasa malu yang ia alami tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, kenapa Ayumi begitu membencinya hingga mempermalukannya sampai sejauh ini? Seiko benar-benar ingin mati saat itu juga.

Mata gadis itu melirik ke arah kiri dan ia menemukan adanya sebuah paku yang tergeletak di sana. Karena sudah merasa sangat depressi, Seiko pun mengambil paku tersebut seraya menusukan paku itu di atas urat nadinya.

"Selamat tinggal, dunia," bisik Seiko lirih.

...

Naomi langsung berdiri di depan pintu toilet, gadis itu mempunyai perasaan kalau Seiko tengah berada di dalam toilet. Karena rasa khawatir yang menggebu, ia pun memasuki ruangan toilet tersebut guna melihat keadaan Seiko. Tidak hanya itu, Naomi juga ingin meminta maaf pada Seiko atas semua yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Saat berada di dalam toilet, Naomi menemukan adanya kucuran darah yang mengalir dari salah satu bilik. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Naomi pun mendekati bilik yang sedikit terbuka itu dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Setelah membuka pintunya, Naomi langsung terkejut dan menangis saat melihat Seiko yang sudah terbujur kaku nan tak bernyawa.

Naomi menangis semakin histeris dan ia langsung mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa Seiko sambil memeluknya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

_Maafkan aku, Seiko._

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
